Talk:Goblin Troop/@comment-122.60.191.200-20151229020052/@comment-98.217.209.69-20170904062532
We KNOWthat with the exception of a few rare creatures (Dragons, Dungeon Bosses, "Event" characters, etc.) Ydragsil monsters were stated out and built EXACTLY like PCs (which might have been why PCs were even allowed to be "monstrous")...and that many of the monsters of the new World seem to be identical to the "randomly generated" monsters from Ygdrisil (listen to how the newworlders talk about spontaneous risen Elder Liches, for example...the Tomb Invaders fully expected the Liches to all conform to certain known "types" rather than be organically developed individuals...and the "pop" monsters apparently matched!). Even the organically developed characters, like the humans seem to follow Ysdrigil classes....and the War Trolls are apparently trolls who have an "evolved" class...like Albedo and Demiurge are both stated out like they were players who stared as "imps" and evolved...like Momonga started as a Skeletal Mage. We can safely assume, that IF there is a more advanced racial class, that builds off "goblin," then the goblins would be able to take levels in that class, as easily as any job class...or at the most, require a special item (like Ainz needed a special Book to start taking Elder Lich levels). The question is, can they earn levels at all!?! Admittedly, they were all very high level, by the standards of the new World, so gaining a level wold have taken serious challenges, or time....but they spent a while never compensating for the unbalances of being summoned monsters, for example, never learning basic skills that all the "naturally grown" characters had to learn...such as how to feed themselves. In Nazarick, a rare few are at what was max level, and that MIGHT limit them, others were created from the same "pool" of levels and might not be able to improve...and most of the summons and pops have had little opportunity to improve. We still have very little idea how much anyone "from" Ygdrisil actually can improve, and almost no evidence to suppose either way. If Ainz slept or sustained emotional states, this would probably keep him up at night, but it is just one more thing he has been experimenting with and what little we DO know results from this. It is highly likely that goblins CAN evolve (assuming they aren't considered human-types, like elves and dwarfs, which they very well maybe)...probably not into hobgoblins though, if one can be a kid with no levels and a hobgoblin, rather than starting as a goblin. Goblins certainly SEEM like they might be in the same category as dwarfs and humans, in which case they would definitely need to be magically changed into some other type of creature, to evolve (rather than just spending levels on boring job classes, like Valkyrie or Cursed Warrior)...and though I've found several FAN sources limiting them to level 50 or something, the only new World native anyone suspected might have a "level cap" was a dwarf (and that was very iffy) so it is highly probable goblins have the same sort of potential as anyone else...the question is what kind of potential SUMMONED people have.